


What's Safe

by Starmaster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A perfect combination, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaster/pseuds/Starmaster
Summary: Prompt: Fitz and Jemma talk about their future and the possibility of leaving SHIELD and they come to a solid agreement (what they agree upon is up to you).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to i-have-zero-chill over on Tumblr for the FitzSimmons Secret Santa exchange. This prompt was a delight to write even if it went in so many different directions at one point I almost wrote three new stories. XP
> 
> Eventually I stuck with this one in the end because I think it fits the prompt the most. I hope you like your present and happy holidays!!

“It’s not safe here.”

  
This is the third time Fitz has repeated that statement and, in his opinion, it has been three times too many. Unfortunately, no matter how many facts he uses to support his view, Simmons has yet to concede the point.

  
“It’s never been safe here. That’s never stopped us from doing our jobs before now.” Simmons said exasperatedly, looking down at the documents in her hands. It’s a dangerous move on her part, walking as she is in a crowded hallway. Fitz has to guide her around two different people by the shoulders before Simmons finally looks up. Even then, Fitz is only granted her full attention once the documents have been passed on to another agent waiting outside the lab.

  
This is not necessarily a good thing. Fitz has a much better chance at winning her over when Simmons is distracted.

  
“The team needs us now Fitz. We can’t just turn our backs on them.”

  
Case in point. It seems Simmons always has a response to everything he brings up. It’s a little bit frustrating when he’s trying to get her to agree with him. Even if it is something he loves about her.

  
Simmons shakes her head and continues walking down the hallway heading for their rooms in the base. Even if they do have their own apartment now, being able to have some solitude on the base requires a door that locks. The fact that the rooms also come equipped with a bed and bath are just a bonus.

  
Fitz keeps stride with Simmons, knowing that the fastest way to come to an agreement lies in being undisturbed for the time being.

  
It’s only when the door closes that Simmons turns to Fitz, crosses her arms, and shines a light on the elephant in the room.

  
“You trying to protect me Fitz, is not a sound reason to leave SHIELD.”

  
Fitz doesn’t even need a minute to find a reply to that. He knows the exact reason why he brought the subject up, and it hasn’t changed in the three times he’s had to name his fears.

  
“It’s not you I’m trying to protect.”

  
For the first time Simmons looks confused. Yet before she can get a word in edgeways Fitz has started speaking again.

  
“We promised to stick together.” Fitz said, grabbing Simmons’ hands to emphasize his statement. “That nothing would tear us apart again.”

  
Fitz takes a deep breath and lifts a hand up to Simmons’ cheek. This is coming dangerously close to something that he hasn’t planned all the way yet. Honestly, he hasn’t even bought a ring yet. Regardless, Fitz knows that these words are what Simmons needs to hear right now. “I want to be able to live a life with you Jemma. That can’t happen if we’re not even in the same dimension together.”

  
Simmons looks almost sad now. This wasn’t Fitz’s intention but they haven’t had this conversation yet and they need to. Even if it’s through another conversation altogether. The last couple of days have been hell, what with losing Simmons and breaking his promise at the same time. Granted, it wasn’t his fault he got torn away from her, but his cursed theory is gaining more merit than it should.

  
“I intend to keep my promise for forever you know.” Fitz is close enough to be breathing in Simmons’ air now and it’s all he can do not to lean in just for a moment. “Nothing will keep us apart for long, be it human or alien.”

  
“But,” Fitz has to close his eyes for a moment before he can look at Simmons again, “that doesn’t mean I don’t want to protect myself from the heartbreak of losing you each time.”

  
Simmons reaches up to wrap her arms around Fitz’s neck letting go of his hand in the process. After that it feels completely natural for Fitz to rest his free hand at the small of Simmons’ back, bringing them even closer as he readies himself for his final point.

  
“And if I can’t bring you back to me, then you can bet I’m coming to you. I don’t want to be without you Jemma. Not if I can help it. I’d rather live in hell with you than suffer on Earth alone if it comes to that!”

  
Fitz is very close to breathing heavily by the end and he almost draws away to grab more air before dismissing the thought. He’d choose Simmons over air any day.  
Simmons has an unreadable look on her face but she also is not pulling away. A fact that remains a victory to Fitz. Even as it makes it harder to look into her eyes as she gets the chance to speak her second sentence since coming into the room.

  
“That’s very dramatic Fitz.” At least she doesn’t disappoint.

  
“Well,” he pauses and looks down, gathering what courage he has left after his declaration. “It’s true. All of it.”

  
Fitz looks back up into Simmons’ eyes expecting astonishment, or worse pity. Instead what he finds is an understanding smile and enough love shining through her eyes to fill his heart a million times over.

  
“But you know that, don’t you Jemma.”

  
The same expression is taking over Fitz’s face and he can’t help feeling relieved.

  
“Of course I do Fitz. After all,” at this Simmons gets a sly smirk on her face, “I would do the exact same thing.”

  
“The exact same thing?” He can’t help teasing her, not with her so close in his arms.

  
“Well I might not have stated it quite so dramatically-”

  
“Of course not.” Fitz agrees quickly with a smile, unsuccessfully ducking the swat Simmons aims at him.

  
“But yes Fitz,” and while Simmons’ smile remains in place, her expression turns serious, “I would traverse planets just to get back to you.”

  
Fitz can’t help it. That might as well be a vow to keep his very soul, there’s no possible way he can keep still any longer. In a flow of movement his whole body dances in tandem in his desire to kiss Simmons. The hand on her cheek draws her face closer, the arm at her back tightens to bring her flush against him, and his face closes any gap there might be left.

  
Simmons seems to have no arguments and instead responds with as much enthusiasm as her partner, if not more so. It is not until they are both breathless and panting that they finally pull away to rest their foreheads against each other. Catching his breath and with his eyes closed, Fitz can feel all of Simmons against him and he relaxes into her. He knows when he’s been beat and to be honest this is what he really needed. Simmons, safe in his arms. He can manage that in a tornado if he needed to, let alone the heart of SHIELD.

  
Still, “We shouldn’t have to.” It’s nice to have affirmation.

  
“No, we shouldn’t.” Is that a hint of frustration Fitz hears in her voice? “But I’d rather fight for our happy ending with the rest of our family wouldn’t you.”

  
And with that Fitz’s shoulders sag completely under Simmons’ arms. She’s right, he loves Simmons to death and beyond, but he loves the rest of his family as well. Sometimes it’s easy to forget when he’s scared, but to leave forever never to see them again? Something apocalyptically drastic would have to happen for him to run away with Simmons and without anyone else.

  
“Our family should join us as far away from SHIELD as possible.” Oh, what a nice fantasy that is. “But yes, you know I would.”

  
At this Simmons’ smile gets wider and her head slips down to rest against his shoulder. Fitz ends up wrapping both arms around her in a hug, content to hold her. Letting go of the argument with only one last parting shot.

  
“It still isn’t safe.”

  
A smile is felt against his neck followed by a light kiss.

  
“I know.”


End file.
